At present, a display screen or indicator light of intelligent wristband electronic device is provided in a main body of the intelligent wristband electronic device, and the display output regions of the display screen or indicator light is exposed through the main body, but it increases a thickness of the intelligent wristband electronic device. Additionally, when user views the display screen and indicator light, user must turn over the wrist, it causes the convenience for using the device worse.